


Hope Rising

by Isilarma



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Galadriel's refusal of the One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Tolkien Estate.

"There has been less orc activity on any of the borders, despite the arrival of the Fellowship, than we anticipated."

Celeborn nodded. "Good. The death of the Balrog may have inspired them to greater caution."

"We can hope," Haldir agreed. "There have been no further signs of the creeping creature either, though the scouts are still searching."

Celeborn frowned, but his attention was abruptly diverted by the arrival of his wife in their private chambers. "Maintain the additional patrols," he ordered. "We cannot afford to become careless now."

Haldir bowed low, recognising the dismissal for what it was. Celeborn waited until he was gone before slipping through the adjoining door to where Galadriel awaited him.

Even now, millennia after their first meeting, her beauty never failed to take his breath away. Golden was her air, but brighter still was the light that shone from her eyes, the light of the Trees of Valinor, the like of which he had not seen since Melian's departure. Tonight though, her face was pale, and her expression was haunted as it had not been for many years. Celeborn halted a few feet away, the memory of their last discussion rising to the forefront of his mind.

"You went to them."

Galadriel didn't turn. "I had to see for myself if their resolve would hold."

"You did not need the Mirror for that," said Celeborn quietly.

Now Galadriel did glance at him. "For the rest of the party, no. But the Ringbearer and his companion are another matter."

Celeborn took a step closer. "Would you care to tell me why?"

Galadriel shook her head. "Elrond believes that their role may be more important than we ever imagined. I merely wished to learn a little more of them."

Celeborn sighed, but he was hardly surprised. "And are you satisfied?" he asked dryly.

Galadriel's eyes twinkled in response. "For the moment." Her expression turned contemplative. "Frodo Baggins..."

"What of him?"

Galadriel did not reply for a moment. "He is a most unusual Ringbearer."

Celeborn said nothing, content to let her come to the point on her own, but he had an idea of what was troubling her. Galadriel shifted slightly under his scrutiny.

"Mithrandir said that he has carried the Ring for many years now. Yet he still..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked away. Celeborn reached forward to turn her face back to him, understanding her reticence, but unwilling to allow it to continue.

"You refused it."

He had known. He had felt something in their bond change when the offer had been made, a change to something great, and beautiful, and yet more terrible than he had ever imagined. Never had he been so proud of her as when the sensation faded, and the familiar warmth returned. Galadriel's eyes, however, remained dull.

"I did not want to. I thought of what I could do, what we might accomplish-"

"I know what we might accomplish," Celeborn interrupted. "And it would be great. But it would not be better."

Galadriel closed her eyes. "I know."

Celeborn's expression softened, and he drew her into his arms. "I am proud of you, beloved."

Galadriel drew in a long, shuddering breath. "I wanted it. I wanted it as much as I wanted to leave Aman."

Celeborn stroked her hair gently. "That was many ages ago," he said quietly. "You have changed."

"So it seems."

"And that frightens you?"

There was another long pause. "I do not know," she replied eventually.

Celeborn drew back to look her in the eye. "Not all change is for the worse." Certainly not if it had kept his notoriously strong-willed wife from making what would have been a far worse mistake than leaving Aman. He silently thanked all the Valar that she had been able to resist. Still, he would be very glad to have that temptation out of reach altogether. Galadriel shivered, evidently picking up on his thought.

"Indeed."

Celeborn gave her a sympathetic smile. "I believe they will soon be on their way."

Galadriel nodded. "They are as healed as they will ever be." She sighed. "I only hope that the bonds of friendship between them have healed as well."

"As do I," Celeborn murmured. Their road would be a long one, and not just for the Ringbearer. All of them would face trials beyond anything they had before.

And yet, as he took his wife in his arms again, Celeborn found his heart lighter than it had been in some time. No trial was so great that it could not be overcome.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Galadriel glanced up at him. "For what?"

Celeborn smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "For not giving in."

If she could do that, after everything that had happened, then maybe Frodo had a chance. Frodo, who had tried to give up the Ring, even after carrying it this far.

Yes. There was hope.


End file.
